Various forms of caddies for crocheting and knitting yarn have been heretofore provided. However, most of these previously known caddies have been designed to be utilized in conjunction with one specific type of yarn or thread and are not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with various types of yarns or threads. Further, previously known caddies are, for the most part, cumbersome to carry and not readily positionable in an optimum position during knitting and crocheting operations. Still further, some caddies are expensive to produce and, therefore, prohibitive in cost, at least to some persons who enjoy knitting and crocheting.
Examples of various forms of previously known caddies, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 349,440, 1,354,598, 1,731,347, 2,185,755, 2,264,664, 2,304,501 and 2,519,505.